Brother, My Brother
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: Yuuri's mom has died. Now that his dad fell in love again, Yuuri finds himself living with his three step brothers. Wolfram, the step brother at his age, is a whole new story. They dislike each other but at a sudden turn of events that seems to change.


**I really hope you like the story, everyone! I have no idea how it occurred to me but out of the blue I had this strange thought: Why not make Yuuri and Wolfram brothers that hate each other's gut and then slowly get them closer?**

**Not biological brothers though, because it kinda seems way too perverted! **

**CHAPTER ONE**

A black haired, black eyed teen couldn't stop fidgeting at the glare that was constantly sent his way. And he hadn't even done anything, for God's sake! Honestly, it wasn't his fault that they had ended up in this awkward situation in the first place.

So, why couldn't that guy just stop sending daggers towards his way?

He didn't like being forced into this either but at least _he_ was trying to adjust. After all, he didn't ask his father to fall for that woman. He had to admit though… she was a real hit!

And unfortunately, she just had to have a son that resembled her in every way possible! But honestly, if looks could be any more deceiving…

**PROLOGUE**

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Dad, please, just say you're joking!"

"Yuu-chan, please try to understand." a man with dull black hair attempted to reason, but his son simply refused to listen and was throwing a fit instead.

"Listen, you started dating that woman and I didn't say anything. I never wanted you to keep mourning about mom for the rest of your life anyway. But asking her to come live with us?" a double black teen went on, his eyes glowing with frustration and anger, "And with her three sons no less! And in case you didn't quiet catch that I'm repeating, three sons!"

The man couldn't suppress the sigh that passed through his lips, a hand coming up to massage his temple. "Try to see the bright side of it, Yuu-chan. Her younger son is at your age. Who knows… you might end up being good friends with him."

"As if!" the boy huffed before sharply whirling around to face the last occupant of the room that was currently sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

"Shori! Don't make me seem like the bad guy here. Say something!"

At the mention of his name, a man around the age of 20 looked up, black orbs peering behind glasses until they met with his brother's black ones. "Yuuri! You should be the one that shouldn't be saying anything! Our father didn't commit some kind of crime, he just fell in love. You should be happy."

"I never said I'm not happy for him! Quiet the contrary. I just don't want him to drag us into his love life as well!" his brother shot back, face heating up with anger.

"Yuu-chan, both me and Cecilie decided on this so that you and Sho-chan could see how it feels like to have a motherly figure in the house. And the same goes for her sons. The two elder ones might be around Sho-chan's age, but the younger still needs a fatherly figure."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed menacingly. "A motherly figure? I had a mother and trust me when I say this, nobody is going to replace her. Ever!" And before any of the other two had time to say something, the teen was already gone, a loud thud echoing throughout the house as he slammed the door to his room shut.

"Yuuri'll get over it, dad. You'll see, he just needs a little more time." The man's eyebrows furrowed at his eldest son's words. "A little more time? Sho-chan, you do realize they'll be here in a couple of hours, right?"

Shori's eyes widened for a moment, a frown settling on his features. "Oh." In the blink of an eye, he was up to his feet and was running up the stairs to his brother's room. "Oi, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri clenched his teeth in an attempt to restrain himself and not swear as loudly as he could. Not a second later, his bedroom door burst open and his brother came running in.

"What?" he snapped at him the moment he stepped foot into the room.

Shori closed the door behind him slowly before moving to sit next to his little brother on the bed. Silence fell over them. "Why do you have to take it so badly?" the older of the two questioned softly after a moment.

"Because I don't want that woman to take mom's place. Is there something wrong with that?" Yuri replied as calmly as he could, refusing to look into his brother's eyes.

"Fine. She won't replace mom if that's your problem. She'll just care and look after you. Is there something wrong with _that_?" Shori inquired, using the exact same sentence the other had used to emphasize his point.

This time, Yuri turned around to glare at him. "Are you saying you're fine with it? Aside from the motherly issue, four strangers are going to live in our house for God knows how long… and you're ok with it?"

Shori gave an indifferent shrug of the shoulders and then proceeded to lie back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. "Ever heard of the phrase Everything Is Happening For A Reason?" At the death glare that was sent his way though, he quickly added, "Besides, dad hasn't been this cheerful in ages. He had been mourning over mom's death for more that ten years. Don't you think he deserves some happiness too?"

Yuuri turned to stare at the wall across from him, his glare finally dropping. Shori blinked and sat up, taken aback by his brother's sudden change of mood. And when Yuri averted his gaze from the wall to stare at the blue carpet of his floor instead, a small smile pulled at the corners of Shori's mouth.

Standing up, he ruffled the boy's hair playfully just like he used to do when they were kids and had exactly the same reaction. An almost incoherent whine soon followed by a child-like pout.

Shori couldn't help but chuckle at the display. He then walked over to the door, opening it and pausing for a moment. "Nobody asked you to forget about mom, Yuu-chan. But she's gone now and dad still deserves a chance to live out his life."

At his brother's stiffening, Shori grinned ever so lightly, taking it as a sign that his words were acknowledged. With no further comment, the elder male exited the room.

When the door was securely shut behind him, Yuuri grabbed the pillow that was resting against the headboard and allowed himself to scream into it but thankfully it got mumbled by the pillow, the only thing that echoed being a loud groan. With an inaudible sigh, the boy fell flat against the mattress, arms spread out at his sides and the pillow still on his face.

"Why did I have to get involved in this mess?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**That wraps things up for the first chapter.**

**I know it was small, but this is only the prologue.**

**I'm waiting eagerly to hear your opinion about this! **


End file.
